Happyness
by Fayth in the Music
Summary: Crona didn't understand what this strange feeling was, or why she was feeling that way. It felt wonderful. She may not have known what she was experiencing, but she didn't want it to end.


_**Happyness**_

* * *

><p><em>For the first time in the young meister's life, she was happy.<em>

* * *

><p>Crona stood on the top of the school, not understanding the sensation that was going through her body. It was weird.<p>

The crisp wind rushed through her body, and she felt a slight chill. The sun was just starting to come up, giving Death City and the surrounding desert an amazing glow. It was all so beautiful.

"Beautiful," Crona whispered to herself. Was this site in front of her what beautiful meant? Crona had heard other people use that word to describe things before, and she never quite knew what they meant by that. This had to be what it meant.

Maybe it was the fact that this site in front of her was beautiful, that Crona was feeling this weird feeling. She didn't know how to deal with it. It was all so strange.

Crona realized that for once, she wasn't feeling scared. She didn't feel that overwhelming feel that she was worthless. The feelings she had were good feelings. Why was she feeling this way? What kind of madness was this?

Not even Ragnarok was bothering her. Ragnarok was always bothering her. She couldn't think of a time he wasn't. So what was this strange sensation?

A part of Crona's mind wondered if she should leave. Clearly, this wasn't a normal thing to be feeling. If she hadn't experience this sensation before, clearly, it couldn't be good.

But if it wasn't good, why did it make Crona feel so good? Despite the chill crispness of the wind, Crona felt warm.

Crona didn't want to stop experiencing this feeling. If new experience turned out to be some deadly poison that would kill her, it didn't matter. She would prefer it if she died feeling like this, then when she was feeling those other feelings.

As the sun came up a little bit further, the colors on the horizon became for vivid. Bright reds, oranges, purples, and pinks filled up the area. There were a few small clouds, and the light gave them a golden outline.

That word came to mind again. Beautiful. Yes, this had to be the definition of beautiful. At least, it was in her mind.

If this was what beautiful made you feel, Crona decided to find other things that were beautiful. She wished Maka was here. She would know what else was beautiful.

Crona felt some of her hair brush against her face, and it only seemed to add to this pleasurable experience. It made those strange feelings increase. It was wonderful.

Wonderful. That was another word that she would hear, but didn't know the meaning to. It had a nice ring to it.

"Wonderful," Crona said aloud. She smiled.

She felt Ragnarok poke out of her back, and she slightly winced. She still hadn't gotten used to that.

"You just said beautiful," Ragnarok said, "What is it. Wonderful or beautiful. You can't have it both way, dummy."

"I don't know," Crona said. For once, she didn't look down at her feet as Ragnarok belittled her. That would mean taking her eyes off of the site in front of her. Besides, for whatever reason, the sword inside her wasn't bothering her.

"You really are a dumbass," Ragnarok said, and slapped Crona upside the head. He figured that would get the reaction he wanted out of her.

Oddly enough, it didn't. It only managed to do the opposite. Instead of crying out in pain, she giggled.

"I guess I am," she said. The words, oddly enough, had no self-deprecation to them. It was the oddest thing Ragnarok had ever seen from his pink haired meister.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ragnarok asked. Crona shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm having weird feelings."

Ragnarok looked at the site that Crona seemed so enamored with. It almost looked like a painting. Not that he cared. Paintings were for wusses.

That's when it hit Ragnarok

"Damnit!" he cried out, "Crona, you're happy!"

"Happy," Crona repeated. It was another word that felt good to say, "I am happy."

Crona realized what she just said. Maka was always trying to get her to be happy. Maka always said it was good to be happy, but Crona never knew how. Crona still didn't know how. All she knew was that, for whatever reason, she was smiling.

For the first time in the young meister's life, she was happy.

* * *

><p><strong>I've been doing this thing where I give myself thirty minutes to write something. This is what came out.<strong>

**I wrote Crona as a girl, because this was a hard story to write Crona's gender as ambiguous . I apologize to those who believe Crona is male.**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
